harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cow (DS)
Cows are farm animals that are purchasable and breedable in Harvest Moon DS and Harvest Moon DS: Cute They produce milk, which can be sold, gifted, or cooked with. Unlike some other Harvest Moon games, cows do not vary in appearance, regardless of the milk they give, although calves are slightly smaller. Cows can be bought from Yodel Farm via the phone for 5000 G. They are the most expensive animals you can buy in the game. 'Stages' There are stages of cows: an immature cow that is not yet fully grown and mature cows who are full grown adults. Calfs Calfs are baby cows. They are not able to produce milk. Calfs can only be obtained by impregnating an adult cow with a miracle potion. After a calf is born, it will take a full 14 days for a calf to grow into an immature cow. Immature Cows These are the cows that have not fully grown. With proper love and care, the cow will fully mature into an adult cow. It takes a full 7 days for an immature cow to grow into a mature adult cow. Cows bought from the Yodel Farm are in this stage. Mature Cows Mature adult cows are capable of producing milk every day. Cows will only produce milk if they are in a good mood, are healthy and are not pregnant. The more affection that a cow has, the better quality milk that they will produce. Mature cows are also capable of entering the Cow Festival. Winning cows are capable of producing Golden Milk. Pregnant Cows Healthy adult cows can be impregnated using a cow miracle potion. When a cow becomes pregnant, they are not eligible to compete in the Cow Festival, and they will no longer produce milk until after the birth of their calf. Cows that are pregnant require the same level of care as regular cows. Pregnant cows will give birth to their calf in 20 days. 'Care' *Feed Cows daily with fodder. Fodder can be purchased via the phone. Alternatively, buying Grass Seeds will allow you to grow grass on your farm. Grass can be cut with a sickle and made into fodder. While cows are outside, they will eat grass and will not have to be fed. *Talking to your cow and brushing them will raise their affection for you. The more hearts a cow has, the better quality milk you will recieve. *If cows become sick, cure them using Animal Medicine. Medicine can be purchased from Yodel Farm. Animals become sick if you forget to feed them, leave them outside in the rain, or they are attacked by wild animals. If you do not cure your cow, she may die. 'Cow Products' An adult cow is capable of producing milk once a day. The higher your cow's affection level is, the better quality milk you will recieve. Golden Milk, X Milk and P Milk can only be produced by a cow that wins at the cow festival. Milk can also be turned into cheese if the player has a Cheese Maker in the barn. Milk Cheese Milk made into the cheese maker is more profitable than shipping milk on it's own. A cheese maker is very profitable to have, as the price of cheese is much more than the price of milk. Cheese, like milk, can be shipped through the shipping bin. Category:Cow Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon: DS Cute Category:Animals